FAQ New To WordPress
Back to FAQ __TOC__ 安装 我如何安装WordPress? 请参阅: * 安装 WordPress 什么是有名的5分钟安装? 请参阅: * WordPress 有名 5分钟 安装 我如何找到一个好的服务器存放我的WordPress blog? 请参阅: * Hosting WordPress 我怎样通过 CPanel / CPanel X 安装 Wordpress ？ 请参阅: * cPanel_X 我该如何配置'wp-config'文件？ 请参阅: * Editing_wp-config.php 安装 WordPress 有哪些要求？ 请参阅: * Hosting WordPress and Requirements at WordPress.org 我怎样让 WordPress 支持我的语言？ 请参阅: * WordPress Localization 我需要创建一个数据库么？ WordPress需要一个MySQL database的数据库访问权限以保存信息。所以你需要有一个数据库。 在如下情况下你可以创建一个新的数据库： #你的服务器上并没有现成的数据库 #你的空间服务商是个好人，允许你使用多个数据库。而你希望你的新博客使用一个单独的数据库存储数据。 对每个Wordpress的安装创建一个新的数据库不是必要的. *如果您为许多Wordpress安装在使用同样一个数据库,那么请务必小心修改wp-config.php文件以确保每个Wordpress的安装都有一个独一无二的数据库前缀. *如果您正准备为一个新的博客创建一个新的数据库,那么请修改Editing wp-config.php来确保得到正确的数据库表名和其他细节. 请参阅: * Installation, Detailed Instructions 当我浏览我的站点的时候为什么会出现 403 错误? 当我浏览我的站点的时候为什么会出现 403 错误? Symptoms: 症状:当您输入正确的用户名和密码之后您似乎好象不能登入您的管理帐户.您会接收到一个像这样的错误消息: 您没有权限浏览这个页面. 您也许没有获得允许来浏览这个文件或者页面. 如果您确信您可以浏览这个目录或者页面,请尝试通过在personal.fredsmith.com主页留下的电子邮件或者电话来联系网站. 你也可以在互联网上搜索HTTP Error 403 - Forbidden'' 解决办法: 如果您的帐户是建立在Windows操作系统的服务器上的话,这应该是一个目录索引的问题.默认的服务器设置是载入index.htm, index.html, default.htm, default.html, default.asp文件. Wordpress是基于PHP写的,所以默认主页是index.php. 但现在这并不是默认设置的一部分所以我们需要加入.您可以点击在'Control Panel'的'Web Options'.然后找到'Directory Indexes'把index.php加入'Directory Indexes'. 如果必要,请联系您的空间提供商以获得这个问题的支持. 我能重命名Wordpress文件夹么? 如果你还没有安装Wordpress,你可以在上传文件甚至是在上传后重命名Wordpress文件的文件夹. 如果你已经安装了Wordpress,但你仍然想要重命名文件夹的话,你需要以管理员身份登陆Weblog以改变这些设置Options > General: * Wordpress地址 (URI): * Blog 地址 (URI): 一旦你完成上述操作,你可以重命名包含有Wordpress文件的文件夹或者目录. 请参阅: * Moving Wordpress 怎样重置我的密码? 可以参考: * Resetting Your Password 以及 http://www.tamba2.org.uk/wordpress/phpmyadmin 为什么我的上传文件夹是 "C:apachehtdocswordpress"? 当你给定上传路径时,你使用了反斜杠符号. 用正斜杠"/"来给定指向目录的路径. 我能在Windows 2000的操作系统上安装Wordpress么? Do NOT use MySQL database version 4.1.7 if you are trying to get WordPress installed using a Windows platform. Read this post originally made to the forums: 如果你想在Windows平台上安装Wordpress,不要使用4.1.7的MySQL database版本. "To all those having problems installing Wordpress on your own Windows 2000 (and other Win OS versions) workstation - and maybe some host servers, too: Do not use MySQL 4.1.7 - it is the problem if you get "Error establishing a database connection!". It does not seem compatible with the other components. Use MYSQL 4.0.22 instead. Thanks to the Reply by ADAMANT in response to the POST of Nov 6, 2004 02:21:29 by ANTOINE, the Wordpress installation really did become only 5 minutes, after two days of frustration: I started with Windows 2000, PHP 4.3.9, Apache 1.3.33 and MySQL 4.1.7. I spent two days checking my wp-config.php literally 100 times; making changes; troubleshooting my database, using every known name for my host (localhost, 127.0.0.1, , computer name, etc...) to no avail. I kept getting: "Error establishing a database connection!" ... I knew it wasn't my config. So thanks to ADAMANT's suggestion, I uninstalled MySQL 4.1.7 and downloaded and installed MySQL 4.0.22 from mysql.org. After installing and configuring the new (old) MySQL, which took approximately 7 minutes (very easy), I ran the install.php once again and YES!! it actually took less than 5 minutes for the Wordpress install. NOTE: the Apache web site says NOT to use Apache 2 in production. So, after all my wasted time with the latest MySQL, I suggest the following to those who can control their environment: PHP 4.3.9, Apache 1.3.33 and MySQL 4.0.22. On Windows at least, they all work well together." Steven 升级: MySQL 4.1.7 使用一种与先前方法不兼容的新的密码输入系统.如果你想要让wordpress与4.1.7的数据库工作,你需要确保你用户名的密码是旧风格的密码 ( password-old instead of password,如果你正在使用mysqladmin). -- Nabil 另外: As stated above by Nabil, you can force Post 4.1.7 MySQL systems to use the old password lengths. From the MySQL command line interface, as a user that can manipulate the mysql tables (most likely root): USE mysql; SET PASSWORD FOR 'wordpressuser'@'localhost' = OLD_PASSWORD('somePassword444'); FLUSH PRIVILEGES; As the normal password methods will result in the new style password function being used. Another hack would be to run the mysql service with --old-passwords, but I've seen the above password method work under 4.1.19 and 4.1.20 on an XP install - Grey Note: The above are actual user comments, and may be subjective in their content. It is hoped that it will be of help to some users who face the specific problems that are addressed by this question. 15540049193320683253809 高级安装 怎样安装文件在不同目录的Wordpress? 这里同样回答你的问题: *怎样让我的Blog在一个文件夹但我的首页在根目录下? *怎样让其他人访问我Blog的时候是在 www.example.com 但是我的所有文件都在but www.example.com/wordpress? *How do I install WordPress in a different directory than where the index.php resides? 同样可以参考: * Giving WordPress Its Own Directory * Moving WordPress How can I hide my blog from people? Whether you are testing a new version of WordPress, setting up a new blog or have some other reason to limit access, the following information may help you keep unwanted visitors out. Apache There is no guaranteed way to do this. You can use the .htaccess file (which also contains your permalink code) to check for certain IP addresses and prevent them from viewing your site. This will only stop the IP address, not the person, so if they have access to an allowed IP address, they can get to your page. One tutorial for this is located at Clockwatchers.com An .htaccess file can also be used to prevent others from "hot-linking" to your images (bandwidth theft) or to set up a password protected blog. Apache Basic Authentication To require a password to access your site using .htaccess and .htpasswd: Clockwatchers.com .htpasswd. Tools that help you create the files necessary to password protect your site: Clockwatchers.com .htaccess And .htpasswd Tools Note: When your site is accessed the password is encoded weakly using Base64 and can be easily intercepted and decoded. Windows IIS Basic Authentication To require a password if your site is hosted on IIS, you can deselect Allow Anonymous Access and select Basic Authentication. You'll also need to have a username with a password. Note: When your site is accessed the password is encoded weakly using Base64 and can be easily intercepted and decoded. See also: * Microsoft Support - How To Configure IIS 5.0 Web Site Authentication * Microsoft Support - How To Use NTFS Security to Protect a Web Page * Microsoft Support - HOW TO: Configure Internet Information Services Web Authentication Search Engines: Spiders and Bots Search Engines will index your site and cache your content. If you do not want this to happen, use a file called robots.txt. More details can be found at SearchEngineWorld.com How can I solve login problems? See also: * Login Trouble * How I solve login problems after installation with version 1.2 ? FTP How do I FTP? See also: * Using FileZilla and FTP Clients How do I use Filezilla? See also: * Using FileZilla How do I upload the files and folders? See also: * Uploading WordPress to a remote host How do I CHMOD files? See also: * Changing File Permissions MySQL Do I really need MySQL? You certainly need MySQL (version 3.23.23 or newer) to power your WordPress blog. MySQL is a relational database, and WordPress works only with MySQL. Can I use a database other than MySQL? Other databases are not supported at the moment. There are several other excellent database storage engines, such as PostgreSQL and SQLite that WordPress is interested in supporting in the future. Suppporting multiple databases is trickier than it sounds and is not under active development, although there are plenty of architectural discussions about the best approach to take. Approaches for increasing the number of supported databases are discussed at Using Alternative Databases. There is a PostgreSQL port of WordPress available called WordPress-Pg. Why does WordPress use MySQL? MySQL is extremely fast. It is also the most widely available database server in the world. Open-source and free, MySQL is supported by thousands of low-cost Linux (and Windows!) hosts, which means a very low barrier to entry for anyone wanting to start a WordPress (or database-driven) website. MySQL's documentation is useful, cogent and thorough. (Note: it may be intimidating if you are new to all this.) Add to all that the fact that users are able to directly manipulate MySQL with phpMyAdmin, developed expressly for that purpose, and it is obvious that MySQL is the best choice. Of course, WordPress insists on the best. PHP What is phpMyAdmin? phpMyAdmin is a tool written in PHP intended to handle the administration of MySQL over the Web. See also: * phpMyAdmin Do I need to know PHP to use WordPress ? No. The only time you would modify your WordPress blog with PHP would be when integrating some of the plugins. In most cases clear instructions are given within a text file that accompanies the plugin. Other than that, you would not be changing any of the PHP files. See also: * Do I need to know PHP to use WordPress? Will Wordpress run in PHP Safe Mode? Most definitely! There are no known issues with any version of WordPress when PHP is running in Safe Mode. Do I really need PHP? You certainly need PHP (version 4.1 or newer) to power your WordPress blog. PHP is the scripting language that drives all of WordPress, and without PHP, your server will not be able to interpret the pages that create your weblog. How do I find out which version of PHP I have? To get information about your server, you can use the [http://php.net/phpinfo phpinfo()] function. This will also give you information about your Apache and PHP version and mod_rewrite. See also: * Finding Server Info Importing How can I import posts from my current weblog which uses a different blogging tool? See also: * Importing Content How do I import from b2? See also: * Importing from b2 How do I import from Movable Type MT? See also: * Importing from Movable Type to WordPress How do I import from Blogger? See also: * Importing from Blogger How do I import from Text Pattern? See also: * Importing from Text Pattern How do I import from a generic RSS Feed? See also: * Importing from an RSS feed How do I import from other blogging software? See also: * Importing Content Upgrading What version of WordPress do I have? There are several methods to find out what version of WordPress you are using: * In your wp-includes folder of your WordPress installation, open the version.php file with any text editor. It will tell you the version number of your installation. * In the WordPress Administration Panels, on any panel look at the bottom of the screen and the version number will be visible. * Some Themes include the version number in the footer template. Or you can add it yourself: What should I do when I want to upgrade WordPress to the latest version? See also: * Upgrading WordPress How do I back up my database? See also: * Backing Up Your Database How do I restore my database? See also: * Restoring Your Database From Backup After running upgrade.php get the message "It doesn't look like you've installed WP yet. Try running install.php." After running the WordPress Upgrade, and clicking on the "Have fun . ." link, it says, "It doesn't look like you've installed WP yet. Try running install.php." The problem may be that there is not a user with administrative capabilities. To fix that, use phpMyAdmin to manually give a user those capabilities: # First find the ID of the user you want to make administrator by looking in the wp_user table. #In the wp_usermeta table, for that ID, find the related user_id, and where the meta_key is wp_capabilites, change the meta_value to a:1:{s:13:"administrator";b:1;}. #In that same table, for that user_id, where the meta_key is wp_user_level, change the meta_value to a 10. Please note that the prefix on those tables and those two meta_keys utilize your database prefix. So if your database prefix is mywp_ then the two tables will be mywp_user and mywp_usermeta and the the two meta_keys will be mywp_capabilities and mywp_user_level. See also: *WordPress Support Forum Thread from March 2006 Back to FAQ Category:Copyedits Category:Getting Started Category:Installation Category:Troubleshooting Category:WordPress Help